My Promise
by miko647635
Summary: Takiko and Rimudo's reunion after 15 years. One Shot


**Searching for you**

**A/N:- Hi guys. Welcome to 'Searching for you', a Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden story. One Shot.**

**Dedication: - No one in particular…Maybe the Priestess of Genbu though.**

**Warning: - Spoilers**

_He saw her blood seep into the ground as her father stabbed her and then stabbed himself. As life left her eyes, he could only remember her lovely smile because his eyes were blurred with tears. She was the woman he had loved, the only one he could forget his troubles with. _

_….Why….._

_….Why did it have to be her? She was so kind and gentle, caring about everyone around her…._

_She had never harmed a soul, yet she had died all because her father stabbed himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder but before Inami, one of the Genbu Shichi Seishi, could speak, he stood up and surveyed the scene. The frost and snow were swiftly disappearing, the sun shone in the horizon. He gently hugged Takiko before lifting her in his arms and whispering softly "I will find you again, I promise."_

_"Uruki, I mean Emperor Rimudo, you have a visitor"._

_Turning around he saw Tegu, another of the seven celestial warriors who had joined them after his brother Hagaasu had died._

_"What do we do about Genbu? I mean the miko did not use her last wish."_

_A deep rumbling voice answered "Thousands of years from now, when you all are no longer alive, the people of Hokkan will be able to use the wish which the Genbu no Miko failed to use before her death." With these words, he ascended up into heaven, leaving the four surviving seishi shocked._

_They turned towards the palace, which to their immense surprise was restored to what it used to be. The only difference was that the symbol of Genbu was now etched into one of the side walls._

_" I guess Genbu restored the palace" , thought Uruki._

_Inami noticed that Hatsui was crying and put her arms around his shoulders to comfort him. She too had felt the sorrow  
of the land and of her fellow countrymen when Takiko had died. She had meant so much to all of them, but their sorrow was nothing compared to Uruki's who had loved her. As she looked at Takiko's body, her eyes widened with surprise. A silver light was rising from it, glowing so brilliantly that it blinded them all. Her spirit circled them once, leaving a lingering touch that Uruki would never forget for as long as he lived._

Ichiro woke up suddenly, his eyes blinking as the sunlight hit his eyes. He turned his alarm clock off and turned around his bed. The same dream again. He had been having it for quite a few nights now but it was the feeling that he had lived that life that made him happy . The girl ins his dream had looked so familiar, and as he remembered her touch, a feeling of happiness washed over him for some reason. He quickly got ready for school and headed downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast from the dining table as he exited the house.

As he waited for the school bus, his eyes widened with surprise when he noticed a girl walk towards the stop as usually he was the only one to get on there. She stopped beside him, her eyes occasionally sneaking a glance at him but was generally looking at the ground. Ichiro realized that she was quite shy and stepped away from her because He didn't want to scare her. As he shuffled to the side, the girl with twinkling eyes spoke "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course not! I've met you just now."

Her voice was a sad whisper as she said "I guess you've not yet regained your memories….Taiitsukun had warned me that something like this could happen."

"_Taiitsukun? Now I know that I have heard that name somewhere."_

_"You've heard it in a previous life Rimudo…."_

_"Rimudo? Rimudo ….Roun…..Hokkan….Takiko…"_

Surprised at the familiar names that were popping into his head, he looked down at the road which he found very interesting at that moment. The girl beside him began to walk away and as her black hair swayed in the breeze, he remembered another girl whose hair was like that.

The image of a young girl entered his mind. As he struggled to find a name to match the face, the wind seemed to whisper "Takiko….." For some reason he was sure that 'Takiko' was the girl's name so he called out "Takiko. That's your name isn't it?" The girl abruptly stopped, her black eyes widening with shock and happiness. She turned around to see brown eyes peering at her from under the brown bangs.

"You ….remember me?"

He walked towards her and as he gave her a small smile enounced "I remember who you were but I don't know who you are."

Takiko's eyes seemed sad as she heard those words but his next words cheered her up immediately..

"But I would like to get to know you….."

"Mayumi, that is the name I go by now"

" Well Mayumi-san , I'm Ichiro Okuda and I'm glad I met you."

A/N: - The end. I hope it wasn't too bad but frankly I don't think it was. Of course I do have a Sequel planned for this called 'Reunion' . Of course it doesn't deal with Takiko so much but it does deal with the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho, so watch out for it…." Please review! J


End file.
